The Spitfire Show
by Ana-Comic Fan
Summary: Here comes laughter and random so be ready for the new T.V show called the Spitfire show and of course there's spitfire. -"Ches kid... What the hacking hell Wally!" I shouted "It's not what it sounds like" a minute later "It's not what it looks like".- Join me the team as the this pilot episode brings laughter this is Ana and welcome to The Spitfire Show.


**The Spitfire Show!**

**I've been dying to write this and I have been busy all week helping organising a BBQ so that's why I haven't updated any of my stories but I just had to write this.**

* * *

"Light cameras action!" Robin shouted as he turned the camera on, ready for the pilot episode of the Spite fire show.

"Hello Spitfire fans and welcome to the pilot episode of the Spitfire show where you get the latest news of Young justice, extra, interviews, stories and more, that's if you can keep up, it so random!" I shouted as I sat down on the couch with a pad of paper in my hands, I was sitting in mount justice with a coffee table and another couch by my side and a studio set up around the cave. I was waiting for a choir of applause but their was just silence as I sent death glares to the audience. _"I could have just got the remote control compared to paying people off to come" I thought._

"And here comes our special guest Wallace Rudolph West!" Applause came from the audience, _"Yeah they applause for a speedster with a big mouth"_

"It's Wally West, never use that stupid name again!" a shout came from the ginger who came and took the seat on the other couch by me.

_ "At lest I got him mad under five seconds so beat that Artemis!"_ I snapped back from my thoughts and started to great our guest "Well welcome West to the spitfire show!" I gave a "Fake" beaming smile "What the heck is spitfire, like I know it's a plane but like why is the show called spitfire?" he asked giving me a confused look "Ah you know you and Artemis!" Cheers came from the audience"WHAT!" I sighed this wasn't going to end that well "Here we go again" I say waiting to see what he had to say this time "ME and that harpy... NEVER"

I just gave a wining smirk "Yeah but you stopped and paused to come up with something meaning you were lying plus you were thinking about it" cheers from the background and a point to me "Hey I only agreed to this because Robin was helping out with the cameras and all" I glared at the ginger "Yeah well you're here and you're not going anywhere for the rest of the show including every other episode understood" I shifted towards the camera not looking at the moody Wally who was nodding to my question giving a doggy look but I just ignored it.

"So on with the show, Wally how did you become a hero?" I turn to look at moody Wally who finally gives a smile "well it goes back a couple generations. Each generation of the flash stated with the BANG! Literally! Jay Garrick was in a freak lab accident BOOM there it is. During the 40's and the 50's he was everywhere, The Fastest Man Alive!"

"This is going to be a long show" I whisper "Hey are you listening?" everyone from the crowd quickly lifted their heads from their hands and looked back at Wally "Yes" we all moaned.

"Good and as I was saying one day this guy comes along, a huge fan of the flash, wanting to know all about Jay Garrick, back in those days Jay didn't really hide his identity. He contacts Jay and the two spend hours and hours talking about his adventures and about the accident that turned him into the Flash. This guy even goes so far as to re- create the accident that created the original. But where Jay Garrick's accident was a total freak thing, this guy recreated the accident under laboratory conditions. He set the whole thing up in a lab and tried to make it happened. Result? Still a big explosion but lo and behold he becomes speedy Mc speedy-speed himself"

"I'm getting board!" I moaned "Hey almost there wait will yeah, now the guy is the Flash, well not the original flash, but the new flash the flash we all know" "Yeah, yeah go on with it" I growled "Ok, well you know there's the Jay Garrick Flash and now there's the new Flash. You know, it just occurred to me that they could probably use different names. Anyways this time he's even faster than the flash, well the old Flash... it gave him even more speed."

"Oh that's it stop right there" I said doing a weird dance with my hands trying to get robin to stop the camera rolling "Hey were just getting to the good bit" he said stopping Robin from cutting the tape "Ok, but it better be good!" I say as I sat back down in my seat with my arms crossed "I do have a show to run".

"So long story short, one day I was in my uncle's house, stumbled across his notebooks and got the shock of a life- time! That was the day I found out that my uncle was the Flash!" "Yeah what a shocker" I muttered "Sarcasm really?" he asked and I nodded "Once the shock passed a bit, I kept reading. He was keeping a journal of all his experience and experiments especially the one that made him the flash, the second one not the first-"

"WE GET IT ALREADY" the whole audience shouted including me. "When I found that out, I would kind of keep hinting to my uncle that the Flash could maybe use a partner."

"I tried to convince him that Flash could use and probably needed a partner. I mean come on, by the time bat's already had Robbie over here and Green Arrow had Speedy! This was a no-brainer. I've got to admit Flash was a bit Resistant at first." "Yeah" I rolled my eyes imagining what Barry Allen really said.

* * *

_Barry "NO"_

_Wally "What? Why?"_

_Barry "NO! No partners, I don't want the responsibly"_

* * *

"I'm really getting confused" I scratched my head getting mixed up with what he was saying "Yeah I swear he changes it every time" Robin piped in "Oh just let me finish and you'll be confused no more Ana" He paused for a minute "Becoming sidekick" I reminded him "Oh yea" I rolled my eyes "So having seen his journal just like he saw the previous Flash's, I try to re-create the experiment with my own chemistry set. And what do you know I was able to do it"

"Woo wait a minute are you saying that the experiment really worked without boom bang boom and then getting powers?" "Well no...not at first actually" panic came on my face what does he mean well no... not at first "It didn't happen at first but a couple of weeks later I was off and running. I couldn't wait to show Flash, when he saw I had powers, how could he not want me as a partner. You should have seen his face when I showed him."

"I feel so sorry for him" I said and me and Robin got a glare from Wally as we started to chuckle "anyway this time he jumped at the chance to have a partner, Flash couldn't wait to show the world. The Flash was beyond ecstatic, he couldn't contain he's excitement; it was the greatest day in the history of the whole world. Why you ask?" "For the record we didn't ask" Robin said as Wally shot a glare a him then looked back at me

"That's the day the world got kid flash!" the audience stood up on their feet and started to clap and wolf whistle_ "Where the hell did I get these guys I might as well let them sit in for free" _I looked back at him "Yeah I totally can see a different version to your story" before Wally could snap back "And now for the break!" Robin shouted "Oh yeah, see you guys after this advert... Robin" I paused waiting for the advert to come on "Ok, ok I'm on it" Robin ran towards the computer system and Wally just stared at me not understanding what was going on "now for the Arty bite advert" "the Arty bite what?" Wally asked as he looked back to me "You'll see"

* * *

**Arty Bite**

_Shows a black hair girl looking into a mirror_

**Linda**: Oh man my hair * try's to on tangle messy hair*

**Robin:** Do you wake up with nest hair in the morning

**Linda:** *Nodes*

**Robin**: after a speedster took you out for a speedy date to get the love of his life jealous.

**Linda**: *Nodes*

**Robin:** Well it's you're lucky day!

**Linda**: Is it?

**Robin**: yes it is!

**Linda**: *gives odd stare*

**Robin**: With one spray of Arty bite propeller against speedsters gives you the attitude you need to get rid of them.

**Linda:** *starts paying money*

**Robin**: carry on and be whelmed!

**Linda**: Do I know you from somewhere?

**Robin**: No (answers panicky) *throws smoke bomb to the ground and disappears*

**Linda**: *Cough cough*

**Robin:** half price today for only $5 *quickly he says at the screen before disappearing again*

* * *

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Wally shouts "Yeah why don't we test the Arty bite out" I say while I spray the propeller on me"oh come on do you really think that stuff works?" he asks as he gets up and walks towards me.

"Yeah I made it" I smirked "Why you little ouch" he sits back in seat rubbing his head since I hit him their "Told yeah now lets go through one of the best parts of the show the picture shots!" I smile to the camera as I grab a photo album that was put out on the table "What is that?" asked Wally as he leaned closer to look at the photos "Oh we have a little bird who helps out with spying and taking picture while getting the best news ever, so applause for Robbie" Applause came from the audience.

"Now let's look at one of the first photos and follow the story and we have... Chesh kid, wait what the hacking hell Wally!" I glared at Wally "It's not what it sounds like" I glance at the picture with Artemis and Roy stringing their bows while chasing after a red lipstick checked Kid flash "Well it's not what it looks like" the audience started to give death glares and throw rubbish towards us "Hey you'll have to pick that up I'm only renting my time share!" I shouted at them and turn back the the ginger "Well let's see what really happened with this week's story roll the tape Rob" "Can we have popcorn?" Wally asks and then sparks flew as I hit his head again"Ouch well you cut that out" "NO" was simply the answer I gave as Wally started to rub his head again that must have come out with a bruise already.

"And if you want to buy Arty Bite it is only $5 and you can buy it after the show" I smiled at the camera before the clip came up and Wally just gave another doggy look.

* * *

5...4...3...2...1...0

It all started at one of Star cities warehouses where the shadows were using it as a temporary base for some kind of transport of drugs and weapons, a fight had broken out and in the middle of the fight were the arrow kids and the speedster, while fighting some shadows one of them jumped out and hit Red to the floor it was Cheshire "Cheshire" Artemis spat with venom "Hey little sis how you doing?" Cheshire whispered so quietly sis part that none of the others heard and before she knew it Artemis charged at her sister, bow at the ready but Cheshire gave her one blow to the stomach with her foot making Artemis crash back into one of the boxes that only contained bubble wrap.

Kid Flash just realised their guest as he knocked out the last shadow agent and noticed the Archer who was finding her ways out of the boxes "Don't you touch her... again" Kid Flash said as he came at Cheshire with super speed but somehow got kicked in the gut making him fall to his knees but without realising Cheshire had pulled him by the hair up and had gone in for a kiss but to her dismiss he turned his head ending up with red lipstick on he's left cheek but with two arrows waking up at the time from different angles made it look like the cat and the speedster were snogging so of course both Arrows Artemis and Red Arrow would get angry and take out their explosive arrows. "Come back here Baywatch I've got to shot you right now!" An angry harpy started running off after Kid flash who was realised from Cheshire's grip "It wasn't what it looks like Arty!" he cried as he ran out of the front door with Red arrow coming after him as well, after Red had finished glaring at Cheshire who was smirking and standing in a room with knocked out shadows agents.

* * *

"You were saying" I looked back at him and then at the popcorn in his hands "You got popcorn when I told you not to!" I started to shout angrily "And you didn't even give me any" I slowly started to pout. "Sorry finished" Wally smirked "Robin is there any popcorn left?" Robin quickly took the last hand full of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth throwing the bag aside "Nope sorry the rest of the audience finished it all"I glared at the little bird "_there's a lot of glaring in this show_" then looked back at Wally who starts to open his mouth to speak again.

"It wasn't my fault" he referred back to the picture "Oh come on if you wanted to you could have got out of her grip and ran for it" I snapped in his face "I hate cats anyway" he fell deeper into his seat "What are you saying you hate Catwoman?" I asked raising my eyebrow "Ah... well... she's hot... but that's different!"

"Pst Robin will you cancel the interview with Cheshire please" I whispered realising this episodes topic was not up for discussion specially when Wally's ready to kill Cheshire any second. The boy wonder decided to speak up again not answering my order "Their both bad ass" Robin spoke "Oh that's a new word I learnt few weeks ago" I pepped in "Remind me where you come from again?" Wally asked for some reason "I was born in the UK but my family are Armenian" I raised my head in a proud way "I'm never going to the UK" Wally murmured "Have you been talking to my cousin Areg" I poked him remembering my cousin said that to me last time I was in America "Might have, at least then he would be saving my life from annoying kids of your kind specially the ones that don't shut up" I sent a death glare at him.

I just plainly ignored him and carried on with the show "So now for my Favourite part of the show" I started to speak until kid idiot started to speak again "I thought your favourite part was the video and picture shot" he caught me out on that "Yeah well I also like this" I looked back at the pad to see** Young Justice Invasion Spoiler** in big bold letters "Well now for the people who didn't know this... **YOU MUST WATCH YOUNG JUSTICE INVASION BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO BE SO COOL!" **I screamed and the boys covered their ears "What the hell is the matter with you?" Wally asked still recovering from the scream "Oh nothing except the part that the YJ show is going to be so cool because Artemis is fake killed and she's a spy in the light dressed up like tigress in the comics and you just didn't understand a word I say because were still in season 1" I turned red realising the mistake I made "Yeah we didn't understand a word you just said" Wally spoke looking me up and down "My mother had me tested if you were asking" I crossed my arms and looked away as the whole cave was filled with laughter coming from Robin and Wally plus the _"Audience that don't know when their supposed to laugh_" and it's getting on my nerves "Since you people wont listen this message goes to all the viewers... if you want to know more about what I said, in chapter 18 of my story fastest girl alive that will be coming soon will explain compared to idiots the here that won't let me speak because they think I'm mad" I turned to see both boys on the floor still laughing.

I got up and kicked both in the gut "I said I have a time share so get you lazy buts up we have a show to rap up!" I shouted causing both to groan and quickly get up and go back to their places "That's better" I pulled my hair into a ponytail since it had got messy with all those laughing and messing around. I sat back in my seat "What is the fastest girl alive?" Wally asked remembering what I had said, that was wired since he was laughing his head off. "My story" I answer "Yeah but what is it about?" I started to smirk and so did Robin and he mouthed to words 'tell him' to me "It's about a young teen who gets her self pregnant with this idiot and she run's away and has a new live with her babies and the only people who new was her mum and sister not including her dad that was a big mistake. Any how her children grow up she has a son and a daughter the son is the oldest out of the two and is just like her with blond hair and grey eyes and he has her talent with archery. The younger twin is just like her father but of course better in many ways but not forgetting she's born with super speed. Later on the girl goes to find her dad and she learns about her dad and her mum and their friends and their jobs and how they saved the world. Later the dad finds out that she's his daughter and she almost dies when he found out but now in the story their almost complete but they still got some time to go before the story is finish." I explained but this idiot really still had something to say "Who was the kids let alone the parents and the idiot person who would actually get a teen pregnant." Robin and the audience decided it was a time to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Wally asked and I just smirked "Ah let's see the twins names are South and North and there parents names are Artemis Crock and Wallace Rudolph West" I tried holding back laughter tears but I really couldn't stop laughing his face was so...what you say shocked. "I'm really not going to the UK" he was awarded a smack on the head again.

The audience started to whisper about a cat and then I turned to see Cheshire "Behave Wally behave and stay" I turned back to the audience then a shout came from behind me and the voice belonged to Wally "You know how bad it looked people are targeting me saying _**"you killed your spitfire**_" it's creeping me out" I just turn back a smile to the camera one more time.

"Well I think that's it for this episode of the Spitfire show but I'm sure more laughter will be coming your way and more stories as updates on the latest stuff like the new Flash movie coming out in over a year well I thinks it's over a year... and if there's any question for Wally just ask so see you later guys and any suggestions or requests ask me, I want to make the show better. **Cut Robin Cut**!" I started to shout as I heard more shouting coming from behind including crashing sounds "What did I tell you Dog Wally...Wally?" I see a smirking Cheshire in front of me then I turn to see Wally with a big bump on his head crashed into the boxes at the back of the cave that was set up with studio stuff "Wally!" I ran and kneeled by his side "Are you ok I did tell you to sit but you must agree she's badass" "Yeah... whatever" his voice was faint "oh well bye and review, PM thanks!"

"**Ana doesn't own Young Justice"**

"Ok that's it I don't want this share time I want my money back" I got up waving my hand at Robin "But you didn't pay anything for share time you got it for free" he reminded me "Well you just had to spoil it I wanted to get money back for free" I stomped out for a minute "What a drama queen" Wally slowly got up dusting him self off "She'll be back in a minute" Robin reassured him "how do you know?" Wally asked and all Robin did was put his hand up counting down to zero and "Ok I'm not going any where, Robin get the new script and logos in an hour, ten minutes and 5.2 second you hear me!" I shouted and Robin rushed to the computer "when did I take orders from a girl" Robin muttered while Wally stared back at me "Why are you back so soon?" Wally asked "Because I've got the second part of the show" I smiled writing stuff down on the pad of paper while a blond girl walked into the room "Oh you got to be kidding me!" Wally shouted at the Artemis and me "No because the next episode is going to be a hit!" I shoved both angry spitfire's towards the studio cave. "we've got a show to run and I need you to sign some contracts."

Me, Robin, Artemis And Wally left leaving a now confused assassin in the room "Oh well" she just shrugged and walked towards the seats where the audience would seat "this should be fun" she smirked.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and more is coming on it's way, I was the official photographer for Youth Club so I had to go and take photos for the BBQ and it went well but there was a major problem I don't want to talk about. Dam I got the finish that English book next week and I am being forced to go to scouts camp. I've been coming up with the best ideas for stories but I don't have the time to type plus I wanted to draw for Deviant art and I'm freaking out about young justice (to know more about that you would have to read chapter 18 in fastest girl alive that's coming up) At this moment in time I want some Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge ice cream, but do you think I'm going to get it... no but maybe tomorrow when I watch spider-man 3 (Haven't seen it in god knows how long)**

**Plus yes I did take most of the pages from the comic on the origin of Kid Flash.**

**R&R, can't wait to see what you've got to say.**


End file.
